Olliverse:The Olliverse
7-esrevinU, better known as The Olliverse, is a fictional area (and could be considered as a paracosm) first created by User Oiniteoderfla12. While it is mostly based around Story Arc Forum Fight, this fictional universe has since been expanded by Oinite to allow other roleplays he is part of to be non-canonically set in the Olliverse. In-universe, the Olliverse is nearly all that Adobe has created. The Olliverse is composed of pixels and voxels rather than atoms and molecules. The main planet is InvEarth, which is much like Earth, but the continents become oceans, and oceans become continents. Mountains become trenches, and trenches become mountains. The year is 3100 CE, and humanity has since spread to other solar systems because of the discovery of FTL travel. Behind-The-Scenes History Before the Olliverse was thought of were smaller concepts of areas within the Olliverse. * Hellven, a dimension of the Olliverse, was the first area in the universe to be thought of, after a post in a forum game (called 'make dialogue for the above person'), "I control heaven and hell. I call this, the Hellven effect." After that, Oinite referred to his (old) background as the dimension of Hellven. In Story Arc Forum Fight, Hellven was eventually introduced in, the first mention is Oinite's title as the Master of Hellven. * LIMBOv2, originally stylized as LIMBOV2, was introduced in Story Arc Forum Fight as the final resting place for permanently dead entities. This area was inescapable, so it was a true final resting place. * Inv-Earth, the Core World, was inspired from a video explaining what would happen if the lands became the seas, and the seas became the land. * The Gates of Transcendence was based on the Gates of Transcendence upgrade from Cookie Clicker. * The eventual concept of the Olliverse was fully created when Oinite made the dimensional map of the Olliverse. The map showed how to get to a dimension from Inv-Earth. Eventually, the other realms have been introduced along with the introduction of the Olliverse dimensional map. Locations Main article will contain much more information for each location here. STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS! InvEarth * InvEarth: The main planet of the Olliverse, and the Core World of the Dimensional Plane. It is the main gateway to the other dimensions, for most of the portals to the other dimensions are located here. InvEarth is an Earth-like planet with a land-sea swap phenomenon. The year is 3100 CE. ** Continent of Pacifica: The continent replacing the Pacific Ocean. There are two main regions - Northern Pacifica, and Southern Pacifica. *** Chromatica: Dubbed as the Metropolis of Time, this is an extremely futuristic city, first founded in 1500 CE. There are 12 sections of the city, each built in different eras. Chromatica is extremely diverse in technological advances, humanoids, and much more. **** 11 o' Clock: The 11th generation of the city. This is where the extreme futurism really starts. **** Portal to Hellven: An unknown portal to most mortals, leading to the realm of Hellven. This area is restricted to everyone except stickmen, who are the only ones capable of using the portal. Realms and Dimensions Heaven, Hell, and Both * Gates of Transcendence: A realm where all there is are two gates: One to Hell, and one to Heaven. Realm. * Purgetory: This is for semi-dead entities who are willing to make a choice to either go back to InvEarth as their original selves, or to to Hell or Heaven. Dimension. * Hell: A fiery underworld, home to some of the most horrible mortals to have ever existed. Realm. * Heaven: A peaceful floating island, home of the areal defenders of InvEarth. Realm. * Aether: A small floating island home to the most pure entities known to the Olliverse. Dimension. * Hellven: A peaceful chaotic world, where the flat, grassy plains, and the hot, scorching hot caves are mixed in. This is the main home of the stickmen. Realm. The Dark Cluster The Dark Cluster is a group of realms and dimensions that have been corrupted by the Darkness. It started with LIMBO, and ended with * The Darkness: The resting place of the Darkness, an army of dark-related villains who threaten to devour the entire Olliverse in, well.. Darkness. Realm. * Limbo: This Limbo is different from the one in Story Arc Forum Fight. Rather than a large collection of destroyed universes, this is the place of crushed hopes and broken dreams. This is also the place you'll be in if you travel too deep into those dimensional dungeons. Realm. * The End: A floating island in the middle of a void, home to strange creatures. Realm. * The Void: Nothing. Dimension. * Game Over: Just a void with the words, 'GAME OVER.' which means 'You're dead. The end.' If you wait for a while, you may end up in Purgetory, the Void, or the Darkness.'' Dimension.'' * Unraveled Reality: The former home of GLICHART. Realm. * Dimensional Dungeons: A series of dungeons that will eventually lead up to Limbo. These dungeons contain random loot for the brave explorers. Dimensions. Other * Adobe Flash: The physical embodiment of Adobe's software. Anything he makes appears there. This is where the Creator can be found. (In this case, it's a large, massive cursor, threatening to destroy any mortals.) Realm. * LIMBOv2: The final resting place for all permanently dead heroes. This realm is inescapable in all means. What's unique about this realm is that it actually roams across the entire Multiverse. Realm. * ???: Home of Adobe, the Ultima. Realm. * Oinite's Personal Pocket Dimension: The resting place for Oinite. Anyone can access it, but will be stopped in front of a locked door. Dimension. * Castle of the Sticknights: This is the interior of the Castle of the Sticknights, the meeting place of the Leaders of the Sticknights of Hellven. Dimension. Characters From The Olliverse * most likely to be done the day after. History very much still a work in progress The Creation Era — 15.6 BYA (Billion Years Ago) - 200 MYA (Million Years Ago) Focus: The Entire Olliverse Unlike Universe-7, which started off as a Big Bang, the Olliverse was created by Adobe as a superproject. How he managed to do it without any reality warping powers, is unknown. At this point, time and space stops making sense to the average mortal. Even with extremely futuristic devices, their tools stop working, and nothing simply makes sense. Stars were formed earlier than those in Universe-7, and planets, galaxies, black holes.. all you can imagine.. Were formed at this very time. Life developed on other planets. Some planets were annihilated, while others grew to be successful hosts for life. Sentient life, however, developed much, much later - 11.6 billion years later, to be exact. On a (dead) planet that would be known as InvEarth, the first sentient beings were created by Adobe, known as Homo Quadratum Aurum (which literally translates to gold square man), which are better known as the Golden Pixel Stickmen. Adobe gave them the cursors, which allowed them to create on the planet. The golden pixel stickmen created mountains, oceans, and life. There were thousands, even millions of these golden pixel stickman, so the creation process happened very fast. The first organisms not created by Adobe started to develop in the oceans, just like Universe-7, but these organisms developed much slower. Life on the planet spread very fast, with dinosaurs roaming the planets. The modern reptiles, birds, and amphibians also formed at this point very early. Then the dinosaurs died but the rest of the animals still remained somehow. Later on, an Ice Age occurred, and the first Homo Sapiens, or the humans, were created by the Golden Pixel Stickmen all over the world, thus ending the Creation Era. The Sentience Era — 200 MYA - 100,000 YA (Years Ago) Focus: InvEarth The Golden Pixel Stickmen taught the humans how to create fire using the simplest tools given by Adobe, such as sticks, or more specifically, firesticks, sticks that are specially designed to create heat by friction. Although the Golden Pixel Stickmen could have given the humans the different tools that are very useful, Adobe simply told them to let them be, and only come when they need help. Adobe occasionally gave the humans other tools when they discover something, such as wood, or ores. In that case, he would give them axes, or pickaxes. When they discovered water, he would give them pottery. It was the Golden Pixel Stickmen who taught the humans how to make these tools. Gradually overtime, the humans learned how to improve these tools. Many smaller ages, such as the Bronze Age, and the Iron Age, came by. These group of ages are what we call the Sentience Era. Some of the Golden Pixel Stickmen eventually evolved to depixelize, forming into simple Golden Stickmen, or Homo Aurum, reducing the Golden Pixel Stickmen population by half. For whatever reason, the Golden Stickmen were not allowed to have cursors, and did not have any form of supernatural powers. As such, they were simple mortals. These Golden Stickmen and the humans came together and formed civilizations all over the planet. Some of these settlements grew to be successful, while others fell to more powerful civilizations. Some came together to form countries, kingdoms, empires, etc. This marks the end of the Sentience Era, and the beginning of the Civilization Era. The Civilization Era — 100,000 YA - 6,900 BCE (Before Common Era) The Civilization Era refers to the many years of development of civilization. The amount of settlements all over InvEarth exponentially increased overtime. Many of history's most important events began here, including the building and foundation of many monuments and organizations. The discovery of magic took place in 10,432 BCE by Astrum Theos, who was the first one to master magic. After discovering an interstellar meteorite, Astrum began experimenting with the meteorite, noticing unusual properties. Later on, he discovered that the force controlling the unusual properties can be manipulated. This was not shared to the public until 20 years later, where wizards and witches started to appear. 1,405 years after the discovery of magic, InvEarth's largest castle was build. The original name for it was unknown, and the castle was destroyed during the Thousand Years' War (which will be explained later). Around this time, populations of stickmen and humans increased at a rate that wouldn't be reached once again until in the distant future. The World Trade Organization was, much like the real life World Trade Organization, an organization that regulated international trade, founded by 20 countries. Unlike the real life WTO, it was founded on 8940 BCE. This organization is still running to this day, but in the past, the location of its headquarters was located at 0,0, an area that is literally located at 0°N 0°E. Between that until 6,898, nothing interesting happened that would make this history section interesting. On 6,900, a portal was discovered near what we would now know as Chromatica. The portal was discovered by a human and a stickman, where the human noticed he cannot enter the portal, but the stickman could. This portal lead to the realm of Hellven, the very first realm ever discovered. The two reported the portal to the leader of their home town. After the leader spread the news to other cities, many stickmen resorted to the portal, and built their own civilizations there. A corrupt leader (who, for whatever reason, hated stickmen) took notice and saw it as an opportunity to kick the stickmen living in his country to Hellven. This has caused a massive outrage in the capital city, creating riots and chaos all over. Eventually, one assassinated the leader, with hopes to stop the outrage, but unfortunately, it only caused even more chaos, and eventually, a war that would last for 1,000 years. It was called the Thousand Years' War. The Thousand Years' War, Aftermath, and Recovery — 6,900 BCE - 5,900 BCE - 4,000 BCE Trivia * i will improve this when i finish the entirety of the page. Category:Miscellaneous